the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Two Corps, Part 2
A Tale of Two Corps, Part 2 is the second episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Kara Zor-El and the Blue Lantern Corps (all in their full appearances) respectively. Synopsis After the Justice League gets imprisoned (and turned into cabin boys) by the Red Lantern Corp, Superman's trump card, in the form of his younger cousin, Kara Zor-El, is the only hope to stop the war between the Blue and Red Lantern Corps and defeat Darkseid and his Orphan Stone of Soul. Plot One day, at the Belle Reve Penitentiary, Sinestro (in his fairy costume) uses a storybook to recap from the last episode to his cellmate, Black Manta. The story begins with the Justice League being interrogated by Attrocitus, who plans to use them as leverage to force the Blue Lantern Corps to surrender peacefully and end their conflict with them for good, but he soon changes his mind (due to the power of Darkseid's Orphan Stone of Soul), ordering his henchwoman, Bleez, into vaporizing the prisoners and invade Earth if the Blue Lantern captain does not arrive within one hour. Meanwhile, the Justice League is forced into slavery by the Red Lantern Corps. Meanwhile, in the cargo bay of the Javelin, the little girl awakens from her space hibernation inside her pod, donning herself in a cheerleader uniform complete with a cape, a pair of boots, a hairbow, and a similar "House of El" crest on her top. Alfred Pennyworth, Batman's butler, discovers her in the cargo bay, so he knocks her out with a taser before interrogating her, but she has no knowledge what he's talking about. Facing her interrogator head-on, the girl introduces herself as Kara Zor-El, a young five-year-old Kryptonian, whose people, from Argo City, manage to escape from Krypton's destruction and make their colony on a nearby moon, naming it "Planet Argo" in honor of their city. Kara's story ends with her noticing Alfred's taser in his hand, causing him to slap her in the face, plop her onto the floor, and then drag her onto the Javelin's bridge where he ties her up on one of the stations' chairs and contacts the League about his progress on the conn. This gives Superman an idea for the Justice League to break out of prison, so he huddles his comrades together to formulate the plan. Later, a passing mother-vessel belonging to the Blue Lantern Corps arrives at the scene just in time for Darkseid to use his Soul Stone on them, forcing them to aim their fusion cannon on the Red Lantern Corps' galleon. Luckily, using her superhuman strength, Kara, upon managing to free herself from her bonds, aims the cannon directly at the ship's brig, freeing the League miraculously before returning to the Javelin. After blocking the security outside the brig, the League escape from the Red Lanterns to try and disable all the ships from both sides before the war is back on, with the Red Lantern fleet deployed after them in order to try and recapture the heroes. Not long after the League disabled half of both fleets, Darkseid begins using his Soul Stone on the heroes one by one. Meanwhile, the Blue Lanterns' fusion cannon aims at the Red Lanterns' galleon again, but Green Lantern uses his Power Ring to try and disable it, only to shoot it at the Javelin, destroying it in the process. Although Kara and Alfred manage to survive the blast, communications with the Justice League have already failed. Before facing Darkseid for the trouble he caused, Kara places Alfred in her pod and sets its coordinates back to Hero City's NASA shuttle hangar where he will land safely to ensure the Soul Stone doesn't put him in a violent trance too. Finally, Kara confronts Darkseid, challenging him to a duel for everyone his Soul Stone placed under a trance. At first, Darkseid mocks her (by reciting "1 Samuel 17:43" from the bible) recognizing the girl as his challenger, but he reluctantly accepts after she pushed him too far by making him say his response to her challenge; he tries to suck Kara into his Soul Stone, but Kara uses her heat vision to disable its power, returning everyone back to normal before freeing the Legion of Superheroes from their imprisonment inside it. The duel soon ends with a defeated Darkseid cursing Kara for being much stronger than an ordinary child and tries to flee, but the League blocks him and sends him flying into a nearby moon where he crashes there. A relieved Attrocitus soon apologizes to the Justice League for his mistakes and thanking them for saving everyone and allowing the peace treaty between his Corps and the Blue Lanterns to continue peacefully. As both lantern corps celebrate their liberation from Darkseid's control, the League makes a sad salute to the destroyed Javelin, which disappears behind the moon. Back at Hero City's NASA shuttle hangar, Kara introduces herself before the Justice League; she tells them a colored version of how she came to be on Earth, but the League presses her for a more truthful story. She relents, and tells them that she had a spat with her parents and hid inside the pod, making her arrival on Earth purely accidental. She wants to go back home to Argo to repent of her sins, but Superman doesn't have the means to send her back. Eventually, Batman warmly offers Kara a job as the Justice League's junior member, and that she will find Earth a new home for her like Superman did when he finds this planet like one ever since he was an infant; Kara accepts Batman's offer, eventually acknowledging Superman as his lost older cousin. While the two cousins happily embrace, a distraught Green Lantern laments over the Hall of Justice being turned into a history museum in their disbanding and the Javelin being destroyed in the confusion between the two lantern corps, but Batman begs to differ, presenting before his fellow Leaguers their new headquarters, the Watchtower (constructed by Wayne Enterprises in cooperation with NASA), which emerges from below the Javelin's launching pad. Soon, the Justice League celebrates their reunion with Superman announce that their league is back in business. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was introduced to his cellmate, the Joker, who suspects he has a crowbar in his uniform, causing him to protest that he hasn't had one. The story ends with Darkseid, having returned to his homeworld of Apokalips, regenerating his disabled Soul Stone and storing it into his Fatherbox before vowing to meet the Justice League once more once he has five more Orphan Stones in his possession while unaware that the destroyed Javelin crashed into his castle. The episode ends with Black Manta snoring while Sinestro finishes the story, even though Luthor can hear him from his cell next to theirs. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The "Mii Channel Music" theme song should be played in Kara Zor-El's first entrance in the series (after emerging from her space pad). * The interrogation scene between Alfred and Kara should be similar to that scene from Disney's 2010 movie, "Tangled", where Rapunzel attempts to pry information from Flynn Rider about why he came into her tower. Category:Season 2